


Vowels rise like Balloons (Morning Song Remix)

by flightinflame



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Families of Choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: One year on, and the blue baby that they had found was going from strength to strength. Raven never thought she'd be a mother, but she adored her son.
Relationships: Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Raven | Mystique & Kurt Wagner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: X-Men Remix Madness 2020





	Vowels rise like Balloons (Morning Song Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milosdinosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milosdinosaur/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Morning Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611349) by [milosdinosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milosdinosaur/pseuds/milosdinosaur). 
  * In response to a prompt by [milosdinosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milosdinosaur/pseuds/milosdinosaur) in the [xmen_remix_madness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2020) collection. 



> For Milosdinosaur, who wrote such a cute ficlet with Raven adopting baby Kurt. Title from Morning Song by Sylvia Plath.

One year. The thought echoed around her head as she worked. It had been a year since everything had changed, and become better.

Raven smiled to herself as she turned into someone taller, using the extra height to reach and hook the end of a banner over the light fitting. She could have asked Hank, of course, but he was busy with their son. She still thrilled at that. Their son, their child. Their perfect little boy, one year old and already so clever. Many one year olds could only manage two or three words, and their little boy already had seven. Mama, Dada, Hug, No, Bye-bye, Up, and Help. The last one wasn't exactly a word she wanted him to know, but given his habit of teleporting up to a chandelier and failing to teleport back down, it was a useful one.

She didn't know his birthday. At least not exactly. She knew he couldn't have been more than a few days old when the call had come in, a report of an abandoned child in a park.

She'd been the one to go and find them. To meet with the distressed human teenager who had found the child in a dew-dampened cardboard box, wrapped it in her jacket and then called the school based on a rumour it was somewhere a mutant would be safe. The teenager had left afterwards, and Raven was sure it wasn't her child. Sometimes, she thought the girl might have known the boy's parents, but other times she knew she hadn't - she'd been dressed for a run, out with a dog in the early morning, and had shown at least some sense.

Some nights Raven would wake up from dreams where Kurt wasn't found, and go and stand by his crib, watching him breathing.

Nights like that, she almost welcomed the sensation of Charles's mind in her own. _He's feeling comfortable. A little grouchy because his blanket is caught on his toe, but he's happy._

She had fixed the blanket, and gone back to bed, glancing over at the little boy - her little boy - that she had been lucky enough to meet. She practised sewing until she could reinforce the tail holes cut into his clothes. She read books about caring for children, then gave up and let Hank do the reading, and focused on learning by holding him.

And today, they celebrated. A year he had been with them, a year where he had been happy. He wasn't going to remember today. Hank had told her that when she'd been fretting about what food would be good. He was just too young to know it had happened.

But she would mark this. They would take photographs, and maybe one day years in the future they would show him these pictures. That thought made her smile as she shrank back down to her blue form. It felt more natural on her now, knowing that her bravery would help her son. She was happy in her skin, and it would give him comfort in his own.

"Mama!" Came an excited squeak, and she looked around to see her tiny boy holding onto a door jamb, his tail waggling from side to side with such enthusiasm it nearly knocked him off his feet. "Mamamamama!" he babbled, bouncing from side to side. 

She laughed, walking over and picking him up, swinging him onto his hip. He was wearing a cute t-shirt that Alex had found, covered in little dinosaur bones. He gripped onto her blouse with his cute little chunky fingers, tail wrapping around her waist.

"Did you escape from your daddy?" she asked, pressing a kiss to his forehead, and looking up at the banner. It was a little lopsided. She decided that was alright - her priority was making a fuss of the birthday boy. "Come on, you need a party hat." She pressed a kiss to his hair, and he laughed.

***

A few hours later, she would be sprawled on the sofa, her head in Hank's lap, Kurt trying to teleport between her and Charles for maximum cuddles. She rolled her eyes, grinning when Alex swooped in to hug him before leaning in to kiss Darwin. A moment later, Kurt had escaped him to curl up on Sean, and then from him he rushed over to Angel, then to Erik, stilling for a moment as he watched the metal that Erik hovered in midair. Erik lowered it, shaping it into a little band that he placed around the end of Kurt's tail, and Kurt gurgled in excitement, reaching for it and nearly falling to the floor.

Raven had never thought a boy that looked like Kurt would be able to have a good life. After her own start, she could almost understand why he'd been abandoned. But now, she was happy. She knew he was loved, that he had all the support he needed. And so did she.

They crowded in for a celebratory photograph, Kurt on her lap, her brother sat beside her with Erik at his side, the rest of their family around her. Hank leaned in and kissed her cheek, and she was happy.


End file.
